Special Secretary
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Haruno Sakura, vingt trois ans, actuellement secrétaire dans l'une des plus prestigieuses entreprises de Tokyo dirigée par Uchiha Itachi. Cela dit, une rumeur courre au sujet d'un changement de direction et je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines en découvrant qui le remplacera...
1. Chapitre 1

Haruno Sakura, vingt trois ans, actuellement secrétaire dans l'une des plus prestigieuses entreprises de Tokyo dirigée par Uchiha Itachi. Cela dit, une rumeur courre au sujet d'un changement de direction et je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines en découvrant qui le remplacera...

PROLOGUE

Je me présente, Haruno Sakura, vingt trois ans, actuellement secrétaire dans l'une des plus prestigieuses entreprises du Japon dirigée par Uchiha Itachi, un homme charismatique qui s'applique dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, attirant à la fois l'admiration et la jalousie, bien évidemment.

Lundi. Le week end m'avait fait un bien fou. Le samedi, j'étais sortie pour aller à l'institut de beauté où travaillait ma meilleure amie, Yamanaka Ino, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle s'était faite un plaisir de me proposer un massage thaïlandais et une petite manucure pour notre soirée que nous avons passée en boite, à danser des heures durant sur la piste, ce que mes pieds n'avaient pas particulièrement apprécié, me faisant souffrir à peine rentrée à la maison, le lendemain matin, dans les environs de sept heures. Nous avions dormi chez moi pour nous réveiller à quatorze heures, prenant ensuite notre petit déjeuner et se posant dans le canapé devant deux épisodes de notre série préférée. Après cela, nous avions pris chacune notre douche à tour de rôle pour sortir nous balader dans le parc à proximité, profitant du soleil qui caress ait délicatement notre peau. Puis, enfin, elle était retournée chez elle, me laissant devant ma série, de nouveau.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le bruit strident de mon réveil martelant mes pauvres oreilles. Mon bras sortit de dessous les couvertures pour l'éteindre et je poussai un soupir de contentement. Je me mis sur le dos et ouvris lentement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la faible clarté annoncant le levé du jour. Je les frottai doucement tout en baillant puis m'étirai lentement, pour ne pas me faire mal.

" Toujours un plaisir de me réveiller le lundi matin... Soupirai-je. "

Heureusement, mon patron était tout simplement un homme exceptionnel. Il était plus ou moins sévère, après tout, son entreprise était la première du Japon et il se devait d'avoir des employés rigoureux dans leur travail mais n'était pas pour autant le plus exigeant, pas comme son frère avec qui j'avais eu de rares occasions de travailler et que je détestais, du plus profond de mon être.

Je me levai rapidement, maintenant bien éveillée et me dirigeai immédiatement vers les toilettes pour ensuite rejoindre la salle de bain, prenant une bonne douche bien chaude. En sortant, je fis attention pour ne pas glisser et attrapai la serviette pour m'enrouler dedans, y restant quelques secondes avant de m'essuyer. Une fois sèche, j'enfillai mes sous vêtements, ma chemise blanche et mon tailleur avant de me coiffer, tirant mes longs cheveux en arrière et les attachant en un chignon impeccable. Passant devant le miroir, je passai un peu de crème, de fard à paupières blancs sous mes sourcils et du mascara. Prête, j'allai faire mon lit pour enfin descendre au rez de chaussée, me dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de me faire quelques pancakes et me servir un bon café après le verre de jus de fruits que j'avais avalé d'une traite.

Plus tard, j'étais sur le trajet pour aller à l'entreprise, dans ma petite berline noire et, bien évidemment, dans les bouchons. Maintenant, c'était inévitable mais j'avais pas mal de temps d'avance et arrivai devant le bâtiment plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant la prise de mon poste. Cela me laissa le temps de saluer tous mes collègues et de leur apporter une tasse de café. Puis, le grand Uchiha fit son apparition, visiblement fatigué.

" Bonjour , dis-je en me courbant légèrement en avant, bienvenue.

\- Merci Sakura, tu vas bien ? Me demanda t-il en retour. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Je vais bien, merci et oui, toujours motivée pour venir au bureau !

\- C'est vrai, tu es l'une des rares à avoir autant d'énergie le lundi matin et qui soit aussi souriante. "

Malheureusement, la personne qui arriva fit disparaître le sourire que j'avais sur le visage.

" Bonjour, Mlle Haruno, cela faisait longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sasuke, quelle bonne surprise de vous revoir ! Fis-je de facon ironique.

\- Inutile de me témoigner autant d'enthousiasme alors que, au plus profond de vous, vous me méprisez.

\- Sasuke, cesse de faire des problèmes, s'il te plait, laisse Mlle Haruno tranquille. "

Le concerné baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau de son aîné, des documents en main, chose que je n'avais pas remarqué à son arrivée.

" Je suis désolé, il n'était pas censé prendre l'ascenseur publique. Je sais que vous avez eu quelques soucis par le passé.

\- Comme vous le dites, c'est du passé mais je suis assez rancunière et je suis navrée de ne pouvoir cacher aussi bien mes émotions.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Sur ce, bon courage, je dois y aller moi aussi. "

Il m'offrit un rictus tendre et me tapota même la tête avant de me tourner le dos pour rejoindre son bureau. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer mais je secouai la tête pour me calmer. Cela dit, peut être qu'il me voyait comme une petite soeur, ce geste ne m'était pas inconnu et étant du même âge que son ingrat de frère, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Je repris mes esprits et entrepris de me mettre enfin au travail à mon tour.

Une pile de dossiers était entassé sur mon bureau et ma collègue n'était pas encore arrivée. Je m'installai dans ma grande chaise en cuir véritable et commencai à étudier les dossiers. En effet, nous ne manquions pas de moyens, chaque employé avait le droit au confort, peu importe sa place sur l'échelle sociale, une chose qui m'avait fait choisir cette entreprise lors de ma recherche d'emploi.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je découvris la tête brune de mon amie Hyuuga Hinata, les joues rouges et les lèvres tremblantes.

" P-Pardonne-moi, Sakura-Chan. J'ai éteins mon portable quand il a sonné et je me suis rendormie.

\- Inutile de t'excuser Hinata, tu étais avec Naruto, pas vrai ? Lui demandai-je, amusée. "

Elle se contenta de hôcher la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Je laissai mon rire éclater tandis qu'elle se mettait au travail, sûrement pour cacher sa gêne. La minute suivante, je la rejoignis dans la tâche, nous avions du pain sur la planche.

Dans les environs de midi, signe que nous avions notre pause déjeuner, nous sortîmes du bureau et une dispute semblait éclater dans celui de notre grand patron.

" Ca à l'air de barder, s'exclama une tête blonde.

\- Naruto ! Pas si fort, le grondai-je. "

Une porte claqua violemment et cela attira notre attention. La personne qui venait de sortir était le cadet, visiblement furieux, il poussa Naruto qui était au milieu du chemin et ses yeux d'une noirceur profonde me toisèrent sévèrement. Je crus qu'il allait s'arrêter pour me parler mais il passa à côté de moi en fermant les yeux puis continua son chemin.

" Excusez moi pour ce désordre, débuta Itachi qui venait de nous rejoindre, mais Sasuke a refusé ma proposition.

\- Laquelle ? Interrogea curieusement mon meilleur ami.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être au courant mais... Avec ce remue ménage, je vais vous l'annoncer... Je vais léguer cette entreprise à mon frère pour pouvoir m'occuper plus facilement de ma famille. Malheureusement... Il refuse mon offre parce que je veux que Sakura reste ma secrétaire attitrée. "


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Venais-je de rêver ou avais-je réellement entendu que la tête de l'entreprise serait cédée au cadet de la famille Uchiha ? Sasuke, un type qui n'avait fait que me rabaisser pendant nos années de maternelle, primaire, collège, lycée et enfin la faculté. J'avais été son bouc-émissaire du début jusqu'à la fin et il était hors de question que ça continue encore au travail, durant de longues années, étant attachée à ce boulot. Je poussai un long soupire qui ne tarda pas à être remarqué par mon actuel patron.

« Sakura, inutile que tu te prennes la tête pour une telle histoire. Tu sais à quel point Sasuke peut être capricieux et colérique, essaya t-il de me rassurer.

_J'en suis consciente, oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit de la sorte après tout l'enfer qu'il m'a fait vivre au fil des années, avouai-je.

_Je pense qu'il est comme moi, il veut avoir la meilleure des secrétaires à ses côtés parce que, même si vous avez eu des différends, il connaît la valeur du travail que tu fournis.

_Nous avons toujours été rivaux mais contrairement à lui, je faisais un maximum d'efforts pour parvenir à avoir d'excellentes notes alors que chez lui, c'était presque naturel.

_Effectivement… Mais, justement, cela ne signifie t-il pas qu'il a de l'estime pour toi ? »

Je ne sus quoi répondre et fermai les yeux avant des les rouvrir brusquement. Comment pouvais-je croire que c'était la vérité ? Non, il n'était qu'un emmerdeur de première et puisque je n'avais jamais cédé à ses avances, il me l'avait fait payer.

« Enfin, ne perdons pas de temps inutilement et allons déjeuner, c'est moi qui invite ! Offrit Itachi.

_Ramen ! S'exclama Naruto. Quoique… Je ne sais même pas si je suis invité, lâcha t-il, penaud.

_Bien sûr, Naruto et Hinata aussi, allons manger tous les quatre chez Ichiraku.

_Yosh ! S'enthousiasma le blondinet qui alla immédiatement chercher sa compagne. »

Pendant ce temps, le PDG et moi-même prîmes l'ascenseur pour nous rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois les portes fermées et en duo, il relâcha ses épaules.

« J'en ai assez de ce bureau, il me tarde de travailler chez moi, avec ma femme et ma fille.

_Je peux comprendre que l'ambiance ici n'est pas toujours propice à la bonne humeur, acquiesçai-je.

_Oui et ça risque d'être encore pire une fois que mon frère sera à la tête de cette boite.

_Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je, intriguée, en me tournant vers lui.

_Eh bien… Mon père lui a donc assigné une autre secrétaire et bien qu'elle soit compétente, elle ne cesse de causer du tord à Sasuke.

_Cela ne lui fera peut être pas de mal, lui qui veut toujours se faire bien voir et avoir l'air toujours propre sur lui.

_Il a ses raisons, Sakura. Tu sais, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais… Il n'a pas toujours été gâté comme tu le penses, j'ai toujours été le fils prodige contrairement à lui qui devaient faire les tâches ingrates, par exemple.

_Oh… »

Je fus incapable d'en dire davantage. D'habitude, je n'étais pas du genre à juger une personne sans avoir appris à la connaître un minimum au préalable mais son frère cadet m'avait toujours agacée avec son air hautain et son sourire en coin, sa façon carnassière de séduire les filles ou encore sa manière de rabaisser les gens.

« Je sais à quoi tu songes mais passe un peu de temps avec lui, apprenez l'un de l'autre et je suis sûr que vous pourrez bien vous entendre.

_Je n'en ai aucune envie pour le moment. Je t'avoue que ces nombreuses années passées à être limite persécutée par ton frère ont été un supplice pour moi et la confiance que j'ai pu m'accorder.

_Je peux comprendre… Mais, si jamais vous veniez à devoir à travailler ensemble, laisse-lui une chance de te montrer ce qu'il vaut. »

Je réfléchis un moment et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur d'ouvrir, je lui donnai une réponse.

« _Très bien, j'accepte mais ça ne sera pas de gaieté de coeur. »

Nous attendîmes un instant dans le hall après le couple puis nous allâmes enfin nous restaurer au petit restaurant du coin. Nous prîmes place dans le fond et nous donnâmes nos commandes au serveur, un certain Kiba.

Pendant le repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien mais nous évitâmes de parler de boulot. Naruto nous informa qu'une petite réception allait avoir lieu dans la grande résidence des Hyuuga en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles. Du coup de l'oeil, j'avais observé Hinata dont les joues étaient rose et le sourire présent sur ses lèvres. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou.

« Bon, eh bien, retournons au bureau, on a encore du pain sur la planche en ce début de semaine, affirma Itachi. »

Celui-ci alla payer pendant que nous l'attendîmes dehors. Naruto, toujours enjoué, avait plaqué un bisou sonore sur la joue de la brunette dont la moue avait été très mignonne.

Plus tard, nous étions de nouveau en train de travailler quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

« Entrez, acceptai-je, sous l'oeil bienveillant de mon meilleure ami. »

Je n'avais pas relevé la tête mais l'atmosphère devînt froide et je soupirai, irritée.

« Monsieur Uchiha, vous pouvez repasser plus tard, s'il vous plait ? Nous sommes en pleins dans les gros dossiers à traiter et…

_Sakura, me coupa t-il dans mon élan, maintenant. »

Il ne me laissa aucun répit et m'attrapa par le bras, me traînant en dehors de la pièce sous le regard amusé du blond.

« Mais lâchez-moi, criai-je, vous me faites mal ! »

En vain, il ne semblait pas décider à me laisser. Il m'emmena au bureau du patron dans lequel il entra sans même frapper tandis que son aîné était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« Itachi, débuta le plus jeune, il faut qu'on parle. »

Le susnommé fit un signe de la main et nous tourna le dos de son beau fauteuil en cuir. Je fus étonnée par l'audace de Sasuke qui appuya sur une touche du téléphone pour couper l'appel. Son frère se concentra à nouveau sur nous, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Sasuke ? Gronda t-il. J'étais en pleine négociation avec un gros client et tu raccroches ?

_Il faut qu'on parle, tout de suite, confies-moi Sakura, je ne supporterai pas la compagnie de Karin.

_Euh… Tentai-je.

_Sasuke, je suis conscient que ça peut être problématique de travailler avec une fille qui est follement amoureuse de toi mais Sakura est ma meilleure employée, elle connaît tous mes dossiers par coeur et donc elle restera à mes côtés bien que je ne travaillerai plus à la compagnie, expliqua Itachi.

_Oh ! M'exclamai-je. Vous êtes conscient que je suis là ? J'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, vous ne pensez pas ?

_Non ! Répondirent-ils en choeur. »

Je soupirai bruyamment, vexée.

« On pourrait peut-être faire un compromis ? Essayai-je de nouveau.

_Non ! Reprirent-ils.

_Mais vous allez me laisser causer un peu ? Hurlai-je, ayant perdu patience. »

Le silence revînt et ils tournèrent la tête du côté opposé.

« Ita… Président… Vous allez travailler chez vous en soirée et les samedi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Donc… Ce que je peux proposer et je ne le fais pas par plaisir, insistai-je en toisant le cadet, c'est de travailler la journée avec votre frère et en soirée, disons après seize heures, avec vous. »

Ils firent mine de réfléchir et ce fût Sasuke qui répondit en premier.

« Ce serait une idée mais, après ces horaires, comment ferais-je si j'ai besoin de toi ?

_Sasuke, je te trouve bien familier avec elle, nous sommes au bureau et tu dois la traiter comme une employée alors le vous serait de rigueur.

_Navré de ne pas être parfait comme toi, Nii-San, prononça t-il plus fort. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Soit, si cela te convient, Sakura, alors j'accepte de mon côté, fit Itachi.

_Bien, alors nous ferons ainsi. Et, Monsieur Uchiha, vous devrez vous contenter de Karin lors de mes absences, elle est compétente alors dites-lui simplement qu'elle doit faire preuve de professionnalisme au bureau, vous savez comment faire obéir les gens normalement. »

Après cette pique à l'intention du cadet, je quittai la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
